Game Changer
by ncisgirl2389
Summary: It's just like any other day at the agency. Set six months after after "Til Death Do Us Part" with a minor difference... no Leon Vance.
1. Chapter 1

**~ 1 ~**

** It was like any other day; Tony, Ziva and McGee were in the squad room long before 0800 that morning. Abby was in her lab while Ducky and Palmer were attending to old Autopsy reports one floor below Abby in Autopsy. Director Shepard had been at the agency longer than anyone on her major crimes response team had been. Gibbs was on his way in while his team of agents were going about their morning routines and checking to see if there were any possible cases to take. Someone on the team was a bit more hopeful than the rest of the team had been in regards to having a case today. **

** With a bing and the sound of the elevator door opening the one desperate agent on the team lost focus on what he had been doing, but that didn't surprise his teammates in the slightest. Tony, Ziva and McGee fully expected to see their boss step out of the elevator just as he had every morning at this time. What they weren't expecting was the crimson haired femme fatale that their boss had escorted out of the elevator.**

** "Ya think boss went and got married last night after work?" Tony asked as Gibbs and the mystery woman drew closer to the bullpen.**

** "Doubt it." McGee said.**

** "Why McGeek, it's been years since someone has tickled the Bossman's fancy."**

** "It's been six months, Tony." McGee stated.**

** Ziva just rolled her eyes.**

** "What do you know, Zee-vah?"**

** "I know nothing DiNozzo." Ziva said as she noticed her other boss/other mentor/friend standing at her usual perch in front of MTAC.**

** Clearly Ziva had connected the dots between the mystery woman and her bosses. As Gibbs and the mystery woman arrived at the squad room, Gibbs leaned in and whispered something to the mystery woman before she went to join Director Shepard. Right before the mystery woman left Gibbs' side; she kissed him on the cheek just as he kissed her on her cheek.**

** "Did you get married again last night, boss?" Tony asked somewhat kidding.**

** Gibbs slapped Tony on the back the head.**

** "Thank-you, boss."**

** Gibbs' desk phone rang just as he set his coffee cup down. Within seconds Gibbs was off the phone.**

** "Dead Petty Officer aboard a cruiser docked at Norfolk. I'll let the Director know. DiNozzo tell Ducky."**

** "You sure about having Ducky being out in the field, Boss? I think Palmer can handle it."**

** "Let Ducky know." Gibbs said as he took the stairs two at a time.**

** "Ducky will be fine, Tony." McGee said assuring his colleague.**

** "Sure he will, McDoctor." **

** "Ducky is six months out from his heart attack, DiNozzo; he can manage one Autopsy. If he couldn't the Director wouldn't have told him to come back."**

** Tony let Ducky and Palmer know about the dead Petty Officer while Gibbs joined the Director and the mystery woman in the Director's office.**

** "Just when I was getting use to my door being treated like a door."**

** "Excuse the interruption, Director; but we have a case."**

** "Oh so this must be the proper side of Jethro. Is he always like this?" the mystery woman asked.**

** "Far from it. Just ask his ex-girlfriend."**

** "I am, Director."**

** "Not her." Gibbs piped in.**

** "Dr. Ryan from the PsyOps division of the DOD." Director Shepard clarified.**

** Gibbs cleared his throat in attempt to get the women back on task.**

** "So you have a case, Gibbs?" the mystery woman asked.**

** "Dead petty officer found aboard a cruiser docked in Norfolk."**

** Director Shepard nodded.**

** "And how curious is your team?"**

** "Tony can't let her arrival go, McGee is intrigued to the point where she may be added into the book he's working on and David seems to have connected the dots already." Gibbs answered.**

** "Go work on the case." Director Shepard instructed.**

** Once Gibbs had left; the mystery woman turned to Director Shepard.**

** "That was a bit icy."**

** "There was nothing icy about it."**

** When Gibbs arrived on scene, the team was already doing what they had to while Ducky and Palmer did what they had to with the body for transport back to the Navy Yard.**

** Meanwhile at the Navy Yard; Jenny was escorting her guest out of the building when Gibbs and the team came back. Ducky and Palmer had made their way down to Autopsy with the body. Tony, Ziva and McGee worked on the case as well as possible leads. Gibbs got yet another cup of coffee and briefed the Director.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~2~**

** "What do you have?" Gibbs asked as he came back to the squad room following the debriefing he gave Director Shepard.**

** McGee pulled the Petty Officer's srb up on the plasma in between his and Tony's desk.**

** "Petty Officer Rocco Asa, just finished his fourth tour in Iraq."**

** "He was about to start his fifth tour day after tomorrow boss." Tony said.**

** "Next of kin?"**

** "He has family, Gibbs; but not around here. He's from San Diego."**

** Gibbs rolled his eyes.**

** "Any leads?"**

** "McTechie is tracing the Petty Officer's electronic tracks, boss."**

** "DiNozzo, David; go talk the Petty Officer's shipmates."**

** "On it, Boss."**

** At that moment the elevator binged and the doors opened to allow the mystery woman to vacate the elevator. Tony was instantly distracted. This time though the mystery woman wasn't alone. The second woman with the mystery woman looked a lot like Director Shepard from a distance; she also looked like she wasn't much older than twelve years old. Gibbs met up with the duo as he left his team. Within seconds the team was stunned by the view in front of them. Gibbs gave the miniature version of Director Shepard a hug and a kiss on the head much like he did with Abby whenever she had a breakthrough in a case they had.**

** Upon a closer look, the team saw that the Director's mini me share the same hair color as the Director's and the mystery woman; she also had Gibbs' cobalt eyes. It wasn't long before the team realized that the Director was watching. As the Director's mini me ran up to the Director once she saw the Director watching, the wheels started to spin in DiNozzo's mind. And that was saying something.**

** "She can't be?"**

** "She can't be what, DiNozzo?" McGee asked completely lost.**

** "That kid…"**

** "What about her, Tony."**

** "She can't be their daughter. She looks like them."**

** "What are you getting at?" McGee inquired.**

** "Come on, McGee. With the way Gibbs and the Director act around each other, the fact that the kid looks like she's about thirteen years old and the fact she looks like our bosses…"**

** "Tony, you're reaching." Ziva stated.**

** "Really? You think she's their daughter?" McGee asked as the Director hugged her mini me.**

** Gibbs thanked the mystery woman for bringing the Director's mini me to the agency. Things had been a bit like they had been eleven years ago when the 9/11 attacks happened since Harper Dearing's reign of terror.**

** Everyone, Director Shepard included; was able to tell that Gibbs was still hoping on some level that Dr. Ryan would return to DC. But at the moment Gibbs had the protection of the thirteen year old girl who was now in the care of the Director to concern himself with.**

** Of course Abby had to be alerted to this possible insight into the lives of their bosses. So when Tony and Ziva went to talk to Petty Officer Asa's shipmates, McGee went to work on the task Gibbs had assigned him in Abby's lab while he filled her in. Abby was a bit disappointed at the fact that she wasn't the only one now that was getting the special attention from Gibbs now, but was intrigued by the girl's existence.**

** "So we're all thinking that this girl is the teenage daughter of Gibbs and Director Shepard that they never told us about? What about that mystery lady?"**

** "Well that's Tony's theory as far as the girl is concerned and he's still trying to figure out the mystery woman."**

** "Too taxing of a task for him, huh?" Abby teased playfully.**

** "I think we should do a bit of research ourselves, Abs."**

** McGee did a search as Abby worked on her portion of the case. Before long McGee had something.**

** "Abby get over here. I've got something."**

** "What did you get?"**

** "This." McGee said as Abby looked at what McGee had found on the computer.**

** "No, it can't be." **

** "That's only part of it." McGee said as he pulled up what he found on the mystery woman.**

** "No way." Abby said just as stunned as her colleagues had been a while ago.**

** "It's true, Abby; its right in front of us."**

** "We have to tell Tony and Ziva." Abby said as she started dialing Ziva's number.**

** With that most of the team was aware of the truth. Soon Ducky and Palmer would be as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ 3 ~**

** "What other reason could there be than the Director and Gibbs having a kid together, Zee-vah?"**

** "You're jumping the gun. We don't know what is going on between the Director and Gibbs." Ziva said as she and Tony made their way up the gang plank to the cruiser.**

** "We need answers about this."**

** "Tony stop; we're here to talk to Petty Officer Asa's shipmates, we're not discussing our bosses' personal lives."**

** "As you wish, Ms. Bossy Pants." Tony said childishly.**

** Ziva rolled her eyes at her partner. Just like every other day since she started at NCIS following Kate's death, Ziva wished the day of Tony realizing his antics weren't funny would come soon. But it never did. On the drive over, Ziva had called the Captain of the USS Maylar and instructed him to separate the men that shared quarters with Petty Officer Asa from the rest of the group. **

** "You know Abby and McGee are probably looking into the kid and the mystery woman as we speak."**

** With that Ziva's phone rang just before they went below deck.**

** "There's going to be no living with him after I tell him, Abby." Ziva said after Abby had told Ziva what she and McGee discovered moments beforehand.**

** "Is there ever, Ziva?" Abby teased.**

** "What did Abby want?" Tony inquired as they went below deck.**

** "I'll tell you after the interviews."**

** "Tell me now, Probette?"**

** "After the interviews and I'm not a Probie anymore, DiNozzo; I'm a journeymen agent."**

** Meanwhile back at NCIS things were just as scattered as Tony's mind always was. Abby and McGee were working at full speed on the case in Abby's lab after Abby had filled Ziva in. Ducky and Palmer were working on the Petty Officer's body. While they were all doing that the mystery woman had left after dropping off Director Shepard's mini me. Gibbs' whereabouts were only known to him, Director Shepard and the Director's mini me. **

** Behind closed doors the trio resided in Director Shepard's office. Cynthia had been instructed by Director Shepard via Gibbs that she wasn't to be disturbed at all until further notice. Of course Gibbs and the kid were the two exceptions to that edict at the moment. Cynthia was just as curious about the kid and the mystery woman as Gibbs' team was. Down in Autopsy, Palmer was starting to sound like DiNozzo and that was slowly starting bug the good Doctor.**

** The kid was in the Director's private bathroom, changing into her softball uniform while Gibbs and the Director planned their exit. Apparently her cobalt eyes weren't the only thing the kid had in common with the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs.**

** "I'm done." the kid said as she rejoined Gibbs and the Director.**

** "Okay, take a seat; we'll be leaving momentarily." Gibbs said.**

** "No, I want to leave now; so I have more time to work on my pitches with Elise before the game."**

** "Elle Spencer Gibbs; sit down like your dad said to." Director Shepard stated just as stubborn and defiant as Elle's last statement had been.**

** "She has your temper; Jen."**

** "Shut it, Jethro."**

** "What is it that you two have to go over?"**

** "We're deciding how we're leaving the building without drawing too much attention to ourselves."**

** "No one will be paying attention to us. McGee is down with Abby, Tony and Ziva are aboard the USS Maylar while Dr. Mallard and Palmer are working in Autopsy. Plus the rest of the agency is too busy working to take note of whose coming and going." Elle stated.**

** "She has a point."**

** "That she does, besides only five people know about all of this."**

** "And two of them have taken it to their graves with them."**

** "Speaking of which; when are we going to see Mike and Kate?" Elle asked.**

** "We'll stop by to visit Franks tonight after the team goes home for the night." Gibbs answered.**

** "And Kate? She was my godmother after all."**

** "Dr. Cranston is stopping by in the morning to pick you up on her way to the airport." Director Shepard answered.**

** "So I'm flying to Indiana with a chaperone. Great."**

** With that the trio departed for Elle's softball game.**

** Back at Norfolk just as Tony and Ziva disembarked, Ziva had told Tony what she had been told earlier.**

** "I knew it!" Tony shouted.**

** Before long Tony and Ziva were on their way back to NCIS.**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ 4 ~**

** When Elle had walked into NCIS the next time she visited she had turned a few heads just as her mother had. By this point in time the entire agency knew that Elle was the Director and Gibbs' daughter, that she was thirteen years old and if the other agents valued their lives at all they wouldn't look at Elle in the wrong way. By now they also knew that the mystery woman that had been playing Elle's chauffer was her Aunt Spencer; the Director's best friend from her days at Georgetown way back when. What the agency; Gibbs' team included, didn't know was that Director Shepard and Gibbs had shared custody of young Elle.**

** Elle had been sporting FILA sportswear that day. Of course it didn't take Elle long to become friends with everyone on her father's team. So this particular day before Elle had gone from her week and half with her dad to her week and a half with her mother, Elle had decided to show off her gymnastic abilities. Since Elle was a mere six years old when she had become beyond skilled when it came to softball, gymnastics/cheerleading and basketball. Up until her twelfth birthday the year before she had been a tri-athlete for her grade school. Days before she turned thirteen she had defied the odds again by adding track & field along with mixed martial arts and swimming to her repertoire. She was the youngest person to become a double tri-athlete known to man. While Elle drew a crowd of agents as she did a modified version of her floor routine in the middle of the bullpen, Director Shepard had kept a watchful eye from the railing overlooking MTAC.**

** After Elle had finished and Director Shepard had cleared her throat to disperse the group of on looking agents as well as to get Tony to refocus, Elle went over to chat with Ziva at Ziva's desk before she joined her mother.**

** "I'm competing for a spot in the Summer Olympics in 2016." Elle stated as if it was nothing to be an Olympian her age.**

** "In what sport?" Tony asked before his teammates could.**

** "At the moment, just gymnastics. I've wanted to meet Shawn Johnson since I was little. And since she retired before this year's Olympics started; qualifying for the 2016 U.S. Women's Gymnastics team and meeting her is the next best thing to being her teammate."**

** "Sounds like you have a lot of work ahead of you, Elle." McGee said.**

** "I do, but I want this so it's not that intimidating. I just want to be able to say that I got to compete in the Olympics whether I get a medal or not and that I got to meet Shawn."**

** With that said as Gibbs came back from another coffee run, Elle departed from the squad room and her new friends/new extended family to join her mother. Instead of walking up to her mother normally, Elle had decided to embrace her inner gymnast. Once she was out of the bullpen and there were no agents within the vicinity, Elle had done a front handspring into a cartwheel before she transitioned into a handstand to head up to her mother that way. Of course by doing that Elle had once again drawn attention to herself. Director Shepard rolled her eyes at her daughter while Gibbs glared the gawkers down.**

** "She's got some good skills." Tony said as he watched young Elle climb the stairs on her hands.**

** "She's also pretty skilled with a gun." Ziva said as Gibbs slapped the back of Tony's head for ogling Elle.**

** "She must get that from the Director."**

** "She got it from both of us, McGee." Gibbs said.**

** "Right Boss, it slipped my mind that you were a Gunny in the Corps."**

** "What do you three have for me now?" **

** "Well boss, Ziva and I talked to Petty Officer Asa's shipmates."**

** "And they all said he was a good guy and that everyone on board liked him."**

** "Seems a little to clean to me. McGee, what did you and Abby find when you weren't prying into mine and the Director's lives?"**

** A look of fear came into McGee's eyes before he answered. Tony was just as fearful; Ziva just had a "told you so" look on her face.**

** "We found out who he had been calling multiple times a day for the past week and a half before he died."**

** "Do you want an engraved invitation or are you going to tell me, McGee." Gibbs said with a hint of impatience in his voice.**

** "The Petty Officer was calling Alejandro Carlos in Cabo."**

** "Drug dealer."**

** "Yes boss, Carlos is one of the drug runners for the Carterleasa cartel down in Mexico."**

** "What did Abby find?"**

** "She found traces of Speed, Oxytocin, Heroine and Meth in Petty Officer Asa." Ziva said alleviating some of the pressure from her teammate.**

** "I'm going to see if Ducky made any headway. Keep working on the case and David…"**

** "Yes Gibbs?"**

** "Keep an eye on DiNozzo in case Elle comes back down without the Director."**

** "I will, Gibbs."**

** "It's like he doesn't trust me around her." Tony said once Gibbs was out of ear shot.**

** "Do you blame him, Tony?" McGee said.**

** "That's exactly it, Tony and Gibbs knows I can handle you."**

** Little did the team know but Director Shepard and Elle were residing at the Director's usual spot in front of MTAC and had heard everything.**

** "Dad is overly protective. Can't you talk to him?"**

** "Elle; your dad is just being your dad. With everything he's gone through over the past two years and with Dearing sentence still pending; he has every right to be over protective of you."**

** "I get that, Mom; really I do. But he wasn't this bad when Cobb was at large or when we lost Franks. He's just this way cause Dearing scared Sam off."**

** "I know, love; I lived through it all too and I know you miss Parker as much as your dad misses Dr. Ryan. But we have to go or you'll be late to your meet." Director Shepard said as she ushered her daughter towards the elevator that would take them down to the garage where the Director's security detail was waiting for them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ 5 ~**

**The team was busy working on connecting Petty Officer Asa's killer; Elias Daywood, not only to the Petty Officer but also to the Carterleasa cartel when Elle was back at the agency switching from one parent to the other. The team was still a bit clueless when it came to their bosses' shared custody of Elle. Ducky was the only one that was beginning to put the pieces of that puzzle together at the moment. With this temporary visit to NCIS, Elle had opted to spend some time down in the Autopsy suite with the good doctor and his dedicated assistant instead of the bullpen or in Abby's. Elle figured the next time she was at the agency she would spend time with Abby, Caf-Pow in hand of course when she visited the Goth. **

**Elle figured while her parents were matching wits when it came to Asa case in her mother's office, she would work on her health class assignment while she was away from the scream fest that was occurring at the moment a few floors above her. After her gymnastics meet the other day, which she had placed in all four events; Elle had learned from her mother that her trip to her Godmother's interment had to be postponed for a few days since Dr. Cranston had back to back emergency sessions with patients of hers. She had also learned that this visit to Indiana would count as part of her time with her father which would only leave her with four days with him once she returned from her trip.**

**So Elle sat at Ducky's desk with her nearly four thousand dollar 13 inch Macbook Air laptop in front of her. Of course Elle had her 16GB iPhone 5 sitting next to her. To say that Ms. Elle Spencer Gibbs was spoiled was an understatement. And it was only partially true that she was spoiled, the computer and phone had been gifts from her mother; who had inherited some money from Elle's maternal grandfather's estate after he had passed away some four years before Elle came into the picture. Elle was the most down to earth spoiled rotten thirteen year old in the DC area due to the way her father had been raised in Stillwater.**

**Although some of the kids in her public school she attends when she was with her father saw it differently. They saw Elle as a spoiled rotten rich girl, one of DC's princesses all because her mother had money and was the head of a government agency. Plus it didn't help much that when she wasn't attending the public school her father had enrolled her in; Elle was attending one of DC's finest private schools. At her private school, Elle was also an outcast since she was the only one in the entire seventh grade class that only had to show up to class and look pretty as the kids had put it since she was enrolled in two middle schools.**

** That was probably why she was friends with the people on her father's team instead of people her own age. Palmer had asked Elle to regale him and Ducky on her last meet while she worked on her assignment. While Elle was telling Ducky and Palmer all about her last meet and how she was that much closer to Olympics, the trio had a visitor join them.**

** "Aunt Rachel!" Elle shouted as Dr. Cranston came into the room.**

** "Hello Elle."**

** "It's good to see you again, Doctor."**

** "Same to you, Dr. Mallard. Mr. Palmer." Rachel said acknowledging the others in the room.**

** Palmer smiled at his colleague.**

** "Are you ready?" Rachel asked turning her attention to her late sister's goddaughter.**

** "Yeah, I'm ready; I just have to drop my computer and school stuff off with my dad before we leave."**

** "Just bring it with you. You'll need something to do while we stay with my parents." Rachel said as they left Ducky and Palmer.**

** "Where are they going and why, Doctor?" Palmer asked.**

** "Dr. Cranston promised to take Elle to visit Agent Todd's grave in Indiana. Since the Director has to be here to oversee the agency and Agent Gibbs has a case, neither of them can escort their daughter to Agent Todd's resting place."**

** "Okay, thank-you Doctor; but why does Elle want to visit Kate's grave? She was only six years old when Kate was murdered."**

** "I know how old she was at the time, Mr. Palmer. And to answer your question, my dear boy; Agent Todd was Elle's Godmother before that bastard shot her."**

** With that remark Ziva walked into the room. Palmer had a scared look on his face. He knew that there was a very good chance that Ziva had heard the last part of Ducky's statement.**

** "It's alright, Jimmy; Ari was a monster and Kate shouldn't have died."**

** "Did Gibbs send you down here?" Ducky asked.**

** "No, Director Shepard sent me."**

** "What does she want to know, my dear?"**

** "She wanted to know if her daughter was down here and if the Petty Officer's body is ready to be turned over to his family in San Diego. SECNAV and Assistant Director Granger are breathing down her neck with this case. Hetty is trying her best to keep Granger off of the Director's heels."**

** "Elle just got picked up by Dr. Cranston for their trip to Indiana. As for the body, as soon as transport gets here; Petty Officer Asa will be with his family once again."**

** When Ziva had the answers she sought she left her colleagues to fill the Director in.**

** "She was calm about what you said about her brother."**

** "There are two reasons for that, Mr. Palmer."**

** "We're her family now and she killed her brother seven years ago. To avenge Kate and to protect Gibbs when Ari made his move at Gibbs."**

** "Does Director Shepard know?" **

** "The Director's chair is big."**

** "So she does know."**

** "Enough with the gossip, Mr. Palmer. Let's get the Petty Officer ready for transport."**

** Before long Elle and Dr. Cranston were seated in their seats on their flight to Indiana. Elle had promised that she would video chat with her mother via Skype once she was settled in at Mr. and Mrs. Todd's home.**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ 6 ~**

** "So your mom told me that you miss Dr. Ryan's son?" Rachel asked as she Elle sat in their seat on their flight to Indiana.**

** "I do. I have to agree with my dad; Sam shouldn't have left like she did. Dad could have protected them from Parker's dad and from Dearing."**

** "I know; your dad protects everyone."**

** "He couldn't protect everyone, Aunt Rachel."**

** "I miss Kate too, every day."**

** "I doubt that I would be able to deal with losing a sister as elegantly as you have. I've barely been able to contend with not having Parker around."**

** "It isn't easy and the loss of a sibling never goes away, but it does hurt less as time passes."**

** "Is that you talking from experience or is that the shrink talking?"**

** Elle and Dr. Cranston had gotten closer after Kate died.**

** "I left the shrink at my office."**

** Meanwhile at the agency, everyone in the building was around a television that had ZNN on as usual. But today's edition of ZNN was different than the others. Today the anchors at ZNN were focusing on the Dearing trial and nothing else. The sentencing of Harper Dearing. Since the team was in between cases and Director Shepard had nothing pertinent at the moment; the seven of them had their own campfire by the television that sat behind Tony's desk.**

** ZNN's own Debra Green was covering both stories from outside the courthouse in DC where Dearing would be sentenced in a matter of moments. The anchor at the ZNN studio had just handed it over to Debra.**

** "In a matter of seconds, Justice Eliot will be sentencing Dorado Hills Investment CEO; Harper Dearing on charges of terrorism. While we wait for the judge in the Dearing case to reveal Dearing's fate, the fate of another man has been decided."**

** DiNozzo hit the remote by accident.**

** "DiNozzo." Gibbs said angrily.**

** "Sorry boss." Tony said as he quickly got ZNN back on the screen.**

** A slight pause and Debra Green listening to what she was being told in her com.**

** "Harper Dearing, the CEO turned terrorist has been sentenced to the death penalty, death by lethal injection."**

** The entire agency has erupted into cheers once word of Dearing's sentence has been spread throughout the crowd.**

** Without knowing it, Gibbs and Director were inches apart from each other. Ducky cleared his throat when he saw his friends in the state they were in. Ziva and Abby both smiled when saw their bosses. Palmer and McGee diverted their attention unlike Tony who was completely focused on his bosses.**

** "Looking sweet there, boss."**

** In one fluid movement both Director Shepard and Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of his head. After that Director Shepard returned to her office. Within the comforts and privacy of her office; Director Shepard let her daughter know the results of the Dearing trial. Director Shepard and Gibbs had always been in sync with each other for the longest time.**

** When Elle had read the text message from her mother that told her that Dearing was sentenced to death she was beyond thrilled.**

_**The Jury in Dearing's trial reached their decision and Justice Eliot has passed her verdict. Dearing has been sentenced to death by lethal injection.**_

_** Good to hear mom, hope it actually happens after what he's done to everyone. I call you on Skype later after Rachel and I get back from the cemetery.**_

_** Okay, love you; baby girl.**_

_** Love you too mom. Say hi to dad for me and give him my love.**_

** Elle set her phone down for a second as she reveled in the fact that justice was finally served when it came to Harper Dearing. From the moment Dearing had kidnapped Director Shepard, drugged her and left her in a coffin besides the corpse of someone Dearing's son had served with; Elle wanted to personally kill Dearing. Especially after the bomb he had planted in the Director's car. To say that Elle was beyond glad that Dearing was going to die was an understatement to say the least.**

** "Are you ready to go see Kate, Elle?" Dr. Cranston asked as she knocked on the door of her sister's old childhood bedroom.**

** "I will be in a minute, Rach. I just have to tell Parker something."**

** "I'll be downstairs, come down when you're ready."**

** "Will do."**

** Dr. Cranston left Elle to the task she had before her.**

_**Hey love; just learned from my mom that Dearing is sentenced to death. Tell your mom that it's safe to come back to DC. My mom pulled some strings as far what caused your mom to run with you in tow a few months ago.**_

**As Elle sent the message she was hoping that she would hear back from Parker as soon as possible. While Elle left the room she was staying in. When Elle was going down the stairs she had found it a bit odd that she was staying in the Todd's home.**


	7. Chapter 7

**~ 7 ~**

** When Elle and Dr. Cranston returned from Indiana, Elle had found out that a lot of things had happened while she was away. Her dad and his team had yet another case which wasn't much of a surprise when it came to the Navy or the Corps. Someone in either service was either dying, doing something stupid or being murdered which of course as Elle had known quite well meant that NCIS' finest lead by one of the agency's best agents; although like her mom and anyone else in Gibbs' life, was a bit bias when it came to Elle's dad. Tony had also made it a point to tell Elle of her parents' moment as they all waited for Dearing's sentencing the other day; the rest of the team had pretty much forgotten about that moment between their bosses but as everyone knew, Tony was another story altogether.**

** "Tony, stop; don't get her hopes up." Ziva reprimanded her partner.**

** "What? She should know what is going on between her own parents, Zee-vah."**

** McGee just shook his head.**

** "Got something to say, Probie Won Kenobi?"**

** "Guys don't worry; I haven't expected my parents to get back with each other since my fifth birthday. They are content with the way things are now and as much as it sucks having to be shared between them at least they are happy."**

** "Elle; you are the most unselfish kid I know." Ziva said as she reached out to Elle for a hug.**

** "When you grow up being the daughter of a Marine Gunnery Sergeant and one of the few female Directors of Federal Agency; being humble and unselfish just comes with the territory."**

** "So if Dr. Ryan comes back and gets back together with your dad; Elle, you're fine with that?" Tony asked.**

** "Yes I am, Tony. That's the difference between you and me." Elle said cockily.**

** With that last statement from Elle, Tony kept quiet.**

** "What's with him?" Gibbs said as he came into the bullpen from seeing Ducky and Abby in regards to their current case.**

** "Elle."**

** "What did she do now?"**

** "She just put Tony in his place." Ziva said with a smile on her face.**

** "What am I going to do with you?" Gibbs said to his daughter.**

** "The same thing you've been doing for past fourteen years, dad and what you did when Kelly was alive."**

** "You're fourteen; I thought you were thirteen." Tony said breaking his silence even if it was only temporary.**

** "I turned fourteen while I was in Indiana with Dr. Cranston."**

** "Well then Happy Belated Birthday." Tony said.**

** "Happy Birthday." McGee said.**

** "Happy Birthday." Ziva said in her native tongue.**

** "Thank-you, Ziva." Elle said in Hebrew just as Ziva said moments ago.**

** "You're bilingual." Tony stated.**

** "Actually Tony, I'm multilingual, I speak nine languages fluently just like Ziva plus the language of love, so I speak ten languages fluently."**

** Ziva and McGee smiled. Then came the rarely seen smile of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, at least it was rarely seen around NCIS. Director Shepard had seen Gibbs smile quite a bit when they worked together in Paris and then of course the day when Elle was born. Elle had seen her dad smile every day of her life that she was with him.**

** "What do you got?" Gibbs said wanting an update from his team on the case of Corporal Lance Bassell.**

** Only Director Shepard who was now eavesdropping at the railing saw who was coming out of the elevator. Dr. Ryan saw that Director Shepard saw her and Parker step off the elevator.**

_**Please don't alert them, Director. Parker and I want to surprise Gibbs and Elle.**_

_** Go ahead; I want to see their reactions. **_

**"Not much, but I'm sure your team knows everything that I know on Corporal Bassell." Dr. Ryan said once she and Parker were within talking distance of everyone in the bullpen.**

** "Elle Belle…" Parker said keeping it simple.**

** "It can't be." Elle said as she and her dad turned around to make sure they weren't hallucinating.**

** Their reactions when they finally saw Dr. Ryan and Parker for the first time in almost six months was absolutely priceless just as Director Shepard had expected it would be.**

** Hours later, after hours; Gibbs, Dr. Ryan, Elle and Parker had gone back to Gibbs' house. Director Shepard would be joining them after the op she was overseeing in MTAC came to an end. Gibbs and Dr. Ryan were enjoying each other's company as well as a cup of coffee together in Gibbs' living room. Elle and Parker on the other hand were quite cozy with each other up in Elle's room.**

** "Where are Elle and Parker?" Director Shepard asked after she arrived at Gibbs' and Gibbs had gotten her a cup of coffee.**

** "They're upstairs in Elle's room, Jenny." **

** "They are fine, Jen; we just checked on them a minute before you arrived."**

** "A lot things can happen in a minute, Jethro. You know that." Jenny said she took to the stairs that led up to her daughter's room; Gibbs and Dr. Ryan were on Director Shepard's six.**

** Elle's bedroom door had been closed when the parents reached the top of the staircase.**

** "Elle Spencer Gibbs!" Director Shepard shouted at the top of her lungs.**

** "Parker Ryan!" Dr. Ryan said matching the Director's volume after Gibbs opened the door.**

** "Mom." Parker said embarrassed.**

** "Mom, Dad! Get out!" Elle said a bit more embarrassed than Parker was as she frantically covered herself with the sheet.**

** "You two, downstairs, living room now." Gibbs said to his daughter and his girlfriend's son.**

** "Put this on first." Dr. Ryan said as she tossed her son his clothes.**

** "You too." Director Shepard said as she gave her daughter the bathrobe that was hanging up on the door behind them.**

** Parker and Elle knew they were in the dog house before they stepped out of Elle's room. Now with this, the point of Director Shepard coming over to her exes' talk things over with Dr. Ryan was definitely out of the question until further notice. Everyone that was involved sensed the fear emanating from Parker as they descended the stairs. **

**Parker Ryan had just slept with the Gunny's daughter and now he had to face the facts. ****All Parker could do was hope to God that Gibbs didn't have his sniper rifle within reach.**


	8. Chapter 8

**~ 8 ~**

**With everything going on in the past few days in the lives of Director Jennifer Shepard, Senior Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and their fourteen year old daughter, Elle Spencer Gibbs; things were a bit beyond tense for the Shepard-Gibbs households for everyone involved. Of course things were just as tense for Parker at his house. All Elle wanted at the moment was space from her parents, but then again what fourteen year old didn't want space from their parents at one point or another? But having a Marine turned Special Agent for a father let alone having a military brat for a mother rarely allowed Elle to have time away from them.**

**As tense as everything was at both of her homes and the fact that Elle was switching from being in her dad's custody to being in her mother's custody on this particular December day; Elle tried her hardest to persuade her mother to allow her stay with Ziva for the extent of her time in her mother's custody. Director Shepard had said yes of course; she never had been able to say no to Elle in the entire fourteen years she had been Elle's mother. As predicted Gibbs had a problem with the Director saying yes to their daughter's request as quickly as she did when it hadn't been that long since they caught Elle in bed with Parker.**

**Tony, Ziva and McGee weren't expecting the fact that they would need earplugs when they returned to the office from lunch even though Abby had forewarned them via text message. It was easy and simple to say that entire agency could hear argument between Director Shepard and Gibbs was a fact. What was the understatement for the day was that Fornell could hear the fight at his office down the beltway in the Hoover building while Kort could also hear the war between Gibbs and Director Shepard all the way in Langley.**

"**This is why we never got married fourteen years ago." Director Shepard shouted.**

"**Oh that's why? I thought the reason was that you didn't want to be classified in the same category as my ex-wives."**

"**There's that, your track record with women post Shannon has been worse than DiNozzo's."**

**Down in the bullpen Tony had taken offense to the Director's last remark while his teammates smiled as their bosses fight continued on above them.**

"**We're not the only ones that notice, Tony." Ziva said baiting her partner.**

"**I'll admit my track record isn't stellar and yes the way things turned out with EJ was my fault, but Director Shepard is partially liable when it comes to Jeanne."**

"**And whose fault was it when things went south with Wendy, DiNozzo?" McGee asked getting in on the torment.**

"**Shut it McGee."**

**Meanwhile as the battle raged on upstairs, Elle was stepping off of the elevator.**

** "You do realize that you are a part of that track record, right?"**

** "Oh that was a clever comeback, Gibbs."**

** "Why in the hell did you tell Elle she can spend the time she is supposed to be with you with Ziva after what happened?"**

** "It's clear that she needs her space from us after what happened the other night, besides I remember what it's like to live with a military parent a bit better than you do."**

"**So she spends time with Ziva instead of you."**

"**How long have they been at it?" Elle asked her Dad's team.**

"**Abby said it started while we were at lunch." Tony responded.**

"**I'm giving her space and Ziva is one of the few people in the world besides you that will keep Elle as safe as humanly possible. Just give Elle space and time, Jethro; it will make a difference you'll see.**

**After that the door slam came as an irritated Gibbs stormed out of the Director's office.**

"**I want a set rep when I get back." Gibbs said to his team as he went for coffee.**

"**Ah the joyous sounds and sights of my childhood coming back." Elle said once her father was gone.**

**Ziva was then called up to the Director's office. Director Shepard told Ziva that she would be taking Elle home with her tonight once Gibbs let the team leave for the night. Ziva had been instructed that Elle was not allowed to see Parker no matter what. All the Director want was for her daughter to have a nice, calm girls' night with Ziva. Director Shepard wanted her daughter to have a clear head so that she could compete on the U.S. Women's Gymnastics team in Rio in 2016 and being distracted by Parker even on a romantic level wasn't going to help Elle earn a place on the team. Of course throughout the discussion between the Director and Ziva; Director Shepard did not once mention what had caused the animosity between Elle, Gibbs and herself. Even Dr. Ryan had been tight lipped about whenever she was at the agency.**

**But Ziva knew she would find out what had happened from Elle once they were away from her parents. So later that night as Ziva and Elle sat down to dinner everything had been revealed as predicted.**

** "Your parents and Dr. Ryan caught you and Parker doing what?" Ziva asked somewhat stunned at what came out of the fourteen year olds' mouth as Ziva sat down to eat.**

** "They caught us in bed together in my room at my dad's house. So now I can't talk to or see Parker until my parents and his mom say we can. But Dad still gets to see Dr. Ryan every day."**

** "Elle; not trying to a parent here, but they have a point."**

** "Sure they do and you are being more of parent than a friend, Ziva; I already have two parents. I don't need a third."**

** "Elle; just stop and listen. You are fourteen years old and you're trying to get on the U.S. Women's Olympic Gymnastics team for Rio in four years. With a goal like that ahead of you; you can't afford any mishaps. Now I am not saying you can't have a boyfriend at all, I'm just saying to be wise. Make the right choices and keep that goal of yours in focus. If you mean the world to Parker like I think you do, then he will understand and will wait to get serious with you later on."**

** "You'd make one hell of a parent, Ziva." Elle said after Ziva's pep talk.**

** "The kid would need a lot of help if they had me as their mother."**

** "No, the kid would be luckiest kid on the face of the Earth to have you as their mom no matter what."**

** Ziva and Elle continued on with their girls' night for a bit before Elle did her homework, watched the DVD of her last training session before she went to bed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**~ 9 ~**

** Despite their parents strict rules about seeing each other after the **_**incident**_**; Elle and Parker still managed to see each other. Their parents had clearly forgotten that Elle and Parker went to the same private school. So even though Elle had been staying with Ziva for the duration of her time court mandated time with her mother; Elle attended her private school. It was quite clear to anyone paying attention that Elle looked forward to school this week. The other thing the love birds' parents had forgotten was that their children had some classes together and always had lunch together. **

** Ziva's talk from the night before had sunk in without a doubt. So that day at lunch was when Elle had decided to talk to Parker about slowing things down some. Part of Elle knew that Parker would understand since his dreams were just as monumental as Elle's were. The other part of Elle was prepared for the worst case scenario of things completely coming to an end between her and Parker after the impending talk.**

** "Park, we need to talk." Elle said once Parker sat down next to her at their table.**

** "If it's about the other night at your Dad's; don't worry we're fine. At least now I know why your Dad had a thing for redheads before he and my mom got together."**

** "For one the other night is only part of the reason why we need to have this discussion. And you are so far off with the redhead thing."**

** "Then enlightened me, Elle. Why did your Dad prefer redheads before my mom?"**

** "My Grandmother, Ann; was a redhead as was Dad's first wife, Shannon. After Shannon it kind just stuck."**

** "So in another words; you are just his replacement daughter for the one he lost just like his ex-wives, your mom and Colonel Mann were his replacement for your mom."**

** "Before this goes any further, let's just stop."**

** "What did you want to talk about then?"**

** "Us."**

** "What about us?"**

** "We need to slow things down. The other night when my parents and your mom caught us was a wake up call for us. We're only fifteen and fourteen years old with certain goals we want to reach."**

** "I know; Elle, you want to compete in Rio in four years on the U.S. Olympic team."**

** "I do and you have your goals. We need to slow it down and act our age. If we're still together in five years' time then we can make more memories like the other night."**

** "Fine." Parker said as took a bite of his macaroni and cheese before him.**

** The rest of lunch was a bit on the tense side between the love birds. School progressed on and Parker pretty much avoided Elle for the rest of the school day. Even in the classes they were in together, he sat elsewhere. This was far from the reaction that Elle had thought she would have gotten after she talked to Parker at lunch. As Elle sat in her last class of the day she wanted nothing more than to get out of school. She knew Ziva would be waiting for her outside in one of the Director's town cars with some of the Director's agents from her protection detail in tow.**

** "So how was your day?" Ziva asked as DeLaurentis drove away from the school.**

** "Just freaking ducky."**

** "What happened?"**

** Elle didn't say much since she had a gut feeling that Agent DeLaurentis and Agent Hoaker were eavesdropping on the conversation per the Director's instructions. Ziva noticed to and pushed the button that put the partition up.**

** "Speak."**

** "I talked to Parker today after our talk last night and told him we needed to slow things down some."**

** "How did he respond?"**

** "At first he was fine; we finished lunch and headed to biology. But once we got to the classroom; Parker ignored me for the rest of the school day."**

** "Just give him time; he'll warm up to the idea eventually."**

** "If you say so."**

** "So do you have practice today or anything?" Ziva asked as she pressed the button to lower the partition.**

** "Sorry boys, it was a girls' only chat. Need to know and all." Elle said once the partition was down.**

** Ziva gave Elle a look as she waited for an answer from the teenager.**

** "Yeah I have gymnastics practice at 4pm."**

** "Okay."**

** Later on that day, Elle had gotten some good news which made her day a lot better. The team had endured yet another Gibbs/Director Shepard fight before they told Gibbs what they had on the case they had.**

** After Elle had gotten her good news she had asked Abby to get her parents together so that she could tell via Skype video call the good news. So Abby got the Director and Gibbs together in the Director's study in her Georgetown brownstone townhouse. Seconds into the video call; Elle told her parents the good news she had gotten hours earlier.**


	10. Chapter 10

**~ 10 ~**

** "You're what?" Director Shepard and Gibbs asked their daughter in unison.**

** "I made it on the team for gymnastics for the Olympics in 2016; I'll be on the same team as the fab five."**

** "The Fab Five?" Gibbs questioned.**

** "Gibbs; how can you not know who the Fab Five are, they won gold for the U.S. back in August." Abby said.**

** "Abs he spends all his free time in his basement remember." Director Shepard said.**

** "Oh yeah I forgot."**

** "Who are the Fab Five?" Gibbs asked again, but a bit irritated this time around.**

** "The Fab Five are five teenage girls who were on the U.S. Women's Gymnastics team this summer; Jethro."**

** "Mhmm."**

** "Gabby Douglas, Jordyn Wieber, Aly Raisman, McKayla Maroney and Kyla Ross; Dad. They're all relatively close to me in age, if you were wondering dad."**

** "Mhmm."**

** Director Shepard rolled her eyes at Gibbs functional mute response to their daughter.**

** "I saw that Mom." Elle teased.**

** "Tell me more." Gibbs said expanding the length of his sentence this time around.**

** "All I know is that I have to go train with the rest of the team after I get through all the meets here and then before we know we're going to Rio. And yes; I'll be the youngest on the team, Dad."**

** Before Gibbs could say anything else Director Shepard chimed in with a question of her own.**

** "So baby girl; who do you want to go with you to Rio?"**

** Elle could see how curious Abby was when the Director had raised this question. It was hard not to have a smile on your face when you were around Abby; Elle had learned that soon after she met Abby.**

** "You and Dad, of course."**

** "Anyone else, love?"**

** "Yeah there is one other person."**

** "No Parker." Gibbs said firmly.**

** "Jethro." Director Shepard rebuked.**

** "No Dad, Parker wasn't who I was gonna say."**

** "Then who?"**

** Elle could tell that Abby was hoping that she was the one she wanted to come along with them in four years.**

** "Sorry Abs, I would like Ziva to come. I want you to stay safe here with the rest of the team and Breena."**

** "You spend far too much time around your dad, Elle."**

** After some time passed and Elle came off of the high of excitement she had been on all day long; Elle had decided to return to her mother's care. The duo spent a good part of the night talking and watching DVDs. Elle was still far too excited to go to bed that night. But of course like all mothers of teenagers, Director Shepard knew that it was a matter of time before Elle succumbed to sleep and would fall asleep on the couch where they were sitting together with her head resting on the Director's lap just as she had when she was a child.**

** "Don't fight it Elle, you've had a long day and you another long day ahead of you tomorrow. Go to sleep."**

** "I can't Mom, I am still too excited from earlier."**

** "Elle."**

** "Come on Mom. I'm fourteen not four."**

** "Elle Spencer Gibbs."**

** "Oh fine."**

** Within minutes of closing her eyes, Elle was resting on her mother's lap just as her mother had predicted.**

** Director Shepard looked down to her daughter adoringly for some time. She thought of everything they had been through over the years and all of the agents that had been lost. The Director's mind as expected had gone straight to Kate as she ran her hand through her daughter's crimson locks. Director Shepard couldn't even begin to imagine going through what Kate's mom had gone through seven years ago. Nor did she ever want to be in that position. A few minutes later, Director Shepard was asleep on the couch as well.**


	11. Chapter 11

**~ 11 ~**

** This time around Elle was spending time with her dad. Gibbs had a rule in place since Elle was a child that no one was to go to bed without having a top and a pair of lounge pants on. Of course Director Shepard had a different rule at her house. On her first night with her father, Elle was walking around her father's home in a thick strap Old Navy tank top and her pair of boy short underwear. Gibbs wasn't too pleased and Elle knew it would only be a matter of time before her dad said something.**

** As far as Elle knew; her dad was a bit more lenient with Kelly before her death than he had been Elle. But then again their dad never busted Kelly in bed with her boyfriend like he did with Elle a few weeks ago. That and the fact that Elle had lived past the age of eight unlike her older half-sister. Even now; twenty-one years later, Elle felt like she was still competing for her father with her half-sister. When Elle stopped to think about it, she realized that she was being ridiculous. Not even once did her mother or even Dr. Ryan feel like they were competing with Shannon. So why in the world would Elle think she was competing with Kelly?**

** That night as Elle sat down to dinner with her father, she waited for him to say something about her chosen attire. **

** "So how's your case going, Dad?" Elle asked before she took a sip of her water.**

** "It's coming along. We're making progress.**

** "So in another words everyone but Tony is working hard on the case and mom is breathing down your neck to wrap up the case because Jarvis is breathing down hers." Elle said as her dad took a swig of his beer.**

** For dinner that night, Gibbs had cooked a steak over the fire in the fireplace while Elle had made mashed potatoes and sautéed string beans in the kitchen.**

** "Basically."**

** "Need me to set Tony in his place again?"**

** Father and daughter had laughed in harmony after they recalled the last time Elle had put her father's senior special agent in his place.**

** "Nah, that's okay."**

** "Nothing a few head slaps won't fix, right?"**

** "That's what I was thinking."**

** "I think it will a take a bit more than a few head slaps from the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs; to get Tony to shape up."**

** "So how are things going at your other school?"**

** "Fine, still an outcast at both schools and the fact that I'm going to the Olympics in four years isn't helping the cause at either school."**

** "They'll come around eventually."**

** "Like Sam came around to fact that you have not only one daughter but two. And that she had to find out who the mother of said second daughter is from the second daughter cause her boyfriend refuse to share those details with her?"**

** "That was subtle, Elle."**

** "I learn from the best, Dad."**

** "I know you did."**

** "I meant mom."**

** Gibbs gave his daughter the stare.**

** "Jeez Dad, lighten up some. You've both taught me things over the years."**

** "At least I taught you valuable and practical things. All your mother taught you was how to be a heartbreaker and a harlot." Gibbs muttered under his breath.**

** Apparently Gibbs didn't think his daughter heard the comment he had just muttered under his breath. But she did.**

** "Dad!"**

** "What?"**

** "That was so uncalled for."**

** "What was?"**

** "Don't play dumb with me; Dad, you know perfectly well what I am talking about."**

** "Oh that."**

** "Yeah that. You know that Mom taught me valuable things and life lessons just like you did. And just because she didn't teach me the famous **_**Gibbs Rules**_** and taught me other things does not mean that she taught me how to be a heartbreaker and a harlot."**

** "I know."**

** Things between the Director and Gibbs had obviously been a bit on the rocky side over the course of Elle's life, but by now they were all quite use it.**

** "I just have one question." Elle said.**

** "Shoot."**

** "Is it all right if Grandpa comes to the Olympics with us in four years? I'd really want him to see me compete."**

** "I'll ask him the next time I call him."**

** "Okay thanks."**

** Dinner progressed on. Gibbs of course didn't pass up the opportunity to scold Elle for her chosen attire. And as his punishment he told Elle she had to clean up from dinner before she went to bed. So Elle cleaned up from dinner and did the dishes along with the pots that she had used earlier before she headed up to bed. Once she was in her bed, before she turned out her light and closed her eyes; Elle sent two quick texts. One to her mom and one to Parker.**

_**Night Mom, love you.**_

_** Night Parker, love you; see you in a few days at school.**_

** The Director text back saying good night as she worked on some case files. Parker on the other hand didn't respond to Elle's text.**


	12. Chapter 12

**~ 12 ~**

**It was movie night at the Director's house. Elle loved movie night with her mom since it was the one time she allowed herself to have some junk food while she competed in all the sports that she was in over the course of a year. Of course with everything that needed to be done for the next summer games, Elle couldn't stray too much. There was one other reason why Elle had looked forward to movie night with her mother. That other reason was that it was one of the few times where Elle didn't see the Director of NCIS or Special Agent Jennifer Shepard like she did on a daily basis since she was six years old. She saw her mom, Jennifer Shepard; and Elle loved it when her mom dropped the Director act as her dad had put it during the early years of her mother's reign as Director of NCIS.**

**Earlier that day, Elle had gone horseback riding with her mom. The entire day had been one big mother – daughter bonding session. This last leg of their bonding session had turned into a girls' night in for the duo. Noemi had left dinner for them in the refrigerator before she had left for the night. So with dinner in the refrigerator, all the Director and Elle had to do was to heat it up in the microwave when they were ready for dinner. It wasn't long after they had gotten in from their venture to get some ice cream before dinner; a backwards dinner if you will.**

**"Are you ready for dinner, Elle?" **

**"Sure."**

**"I'll heat the food up while you pour me some bourbon from my decanter in the study."**

**"Sure thing, you must have had a hard day at work if you are hitting the bourbon decanter this early in the night; mom."**

**"It's never an easy day when Jarvis is breathing down my neck along with SECDEF and your father is dragging his feet with his case."**

**At this point Elle was in her mother's study pouring the drink her mom had requested moments before.**

**"So if Dad is your on - going, permanent headache; why do you even put up with his crap as you put it? Morrow never did."**

**"I deal with all of your dad's crap because he's your dad, Elle." the Director said as she dished food out onto plates for herself and Elle.**

**"It's more than just that, mom; we all know that."**

**"Elle."**

**At this point the Director was putting Elle's dinner in the microwave above the stove to heat up. Like they did every night since Elle had gone from her high chair to eating next to her mother, the duo would eat their dinner at the center island once it was ready. So while Elle's dinner was recooking, Elle set out the rest of the things for dinner.**

**"Come on mom, it's more than just dealing with Dad because he's my father."**

**The Director glared at her daughter, forewarning her to not go any further than what she already had.**

**"If it was just that, then you wouldn't have gone to be at Dad's side for twenty-four hours straight six years ago."**

**"I was only at his side because Ducky had told me what had happened to your dad while I was at the White House and Condi had told me to go so that she knew what was going on with the case at the time."**

**"Come on, mom; get real. There's been something between you and Dad for years, something that has been going on long before me. If there wasn't something between the two of you then I wouldn't be here today."**

**The Director rolled her eyes, mentally she knew that her daughter was right; but she wasn't going to admit it out loud anytime soon.**

**"I mean you did get through to him in his basement after the Paulson case was closed. Sam can't get to him in quite the same way that you can. And Shannon has been dead for years."**

**"Enough Elle." the Director said as she took her plate out of the microwave and sat down next to her teenage daughter at the center island.**

**"Fine, but I'm just saying that it looks like Paris never ended to me and everyone around you guys."**

**"Elle Spencer Gibbs."**

**"Okay mom, I'll put it to rest."**

**As the mother-daughter duo ate the dinner before them, the Director thought back to when Gibbs and the team had the Sullivan case. Actually her mind went to just before Gibbs and his team got the Sullivan case, to when she had brought what ended up being Special Agent Barrett's team in Spain; specifically to the moment when DiNozzo had told her that Gibbs had called Ziva by Kate's name instead of her own. In light of everything her daughter had just brought up it was quite clear that the Director was just as unclear of what the future held as she was six years ago before DiNozzo had decided not to take the job in Spain.**

**Once dinner was done and the dishes had been rinsed off shortly before they had been put in the dishwasher; the Director and Elle sat down in the family room with an oversized bowl of theater style popcorn in hand as they watched the **_**Wizard of Oz.**_

A/N: Updating may not be as frequent as it has been in the past due to technical problems and people not knowing how to share certain things which has left me to resort to being as stealth as our most recent Junior Agent. Also in case some of you don't know Season 10 aka Season X as referred to by Michael Weatherly; premieres September 25th in the U.S. the first episode is entitled "Extreme Prejudice" and yes they are picking up right where the season nine finale left off. Please review this chapter and all the chapters, thanks so much.


	13. Chapter 13

**~ 13 ~**

**Whenever Gibbs and the Director had a free moment each of them were literally glued to their computers; clicking through real estate listings in the Huntsville, TX area. After all it wouldn't be long before they would have be down there for Elle to be able to train with her teammates full time in anticipation for Rio. A repeat performance or an even better performance of this year's Olympics was what all of them were vying for at this point. Getting a hotel room or two for an almost four year stay in Huntsville seemed a bit ridiculous to both Gibbs and the Director when they would have to get rooms at whatever hotel they stayed at in Rio for the duration of the Olympic games. There was no way around that, they both knew that would be astronomically expensive. While they were working on securing places to live; they also worked on what they needed to at the agency. Everyone around them, including their own daughter saw how frivolous it was for Gibbs and the Director to buy two separate houses in Rio.**

**Everyone that is but Dr. Ryan, that is. Much like former Army Lieutenant Colonel/Army CID Hollis Mann and Gibbs' three ex-wives; Dr. Ryan was somewhat uncomfortable with Director Shepard and Gibbs' past. Now unlike Stephanie and Hollis; Dr. Ryan was able to accept the fact that Gibbs had fathered another child after Kelly. She loved Elle as if she was her own daughter. But there was one thing that she just couldn't get past even on a subconscious level and that was the fact that her boyfriend had fathered his second daughter by his ex-girlfriend.**

**Now Elle's teammates for the games in four years were in the DC area for a few days. They were visiting the President and his family at the White House per the request of the President's daughters. After that Elle and her new teammates had a photo shoot along with an interview with one of the major sports magazines just like her teammates had prior to the 2012 Summer Olympics. So Elle was going to meet the girls at the location of the photo shoot in a few hours. Until then Elle was spending time at the agency. Gibbs was elsewhere while the Director was taking refuge in MTAC.**

**"You're up to something, Elle." Ziva stated.**

**"No I'm not." Elle said as she sat her Dad's desk.**

**Elle was one of the few people that was able to get away with sitting at her father's desk. Abby and the Director were the only other people that were able to get away with sitting at Gibbs' desk. **

**Ziva, Tony and McGee gave their bosses' daughter a look that told Elle that they had caught her on her white lie.**

**"Seriously guys; I don't have anything planned."**

**"Elle Spencer Gibbs." her father's team said in unison.**

**"Fine, I do have something planned; but it's only because I want them to be together. I've always wanted them to be together ever since I was a kid."**

**"Elle." McGee said warningly.**

**At that point Dr. Ryan had come into the squad room to meet with Gibbs for their lunch date.**

**"Sam…" Elle said as she realized what McGee had been hinting to.**

**"It's okay, Elle; I understand. Don't worry."**

**"You sure, I didn't mean to offend you at all."**

**"We're good. Where's your Dad?"**

**"Either with Abby or getting coffee."**

**"I'll go see if he's with Abby." Dr. Ryan said as she went to the elevator.**

**"So what are you scheming?" Tony asked.**

**Clearly Tony's interest was piqued.**

**"It's need to know, Tony and you definitely don't need to know."**

**Ziva and McGee chuckled a bit as the teen mimicked her mother.**

**Hours later Elle was driven to the location of the photo shoot by her own protection detail. The protection detail that the Director had put in place recently. In the intervening time from the moment they had learned of Elle's placement on the U.S. Women's Gymnastics team for the next Olympic Games and the case that been occupying her father's time as of late, something had occurred that prompted the Director to put a protection detail in place for Elle.**

**Now Elle knew ahead of time that it would be somewhat odd for her teammates to see their new teammate come to the photo shoot with her own personal body guards. Thankfully once Elle had stopped and realized that the girls would understand since they basically had their own body guards while they were out and about in London.**

**When Elle got to the photo shoot, Elle hung out with the girls while they waited for the photographer to be ready for them. The group talked and told stories. The girls told Elle how it was to compete at the Olympics and what it was like to medal. The six girls had become instant friends; they were bonded for life now. That bond came through in the photos that were taken. The interview took place after that. Days later the latest edition of the sports magazine came out and the girls had been nicknamed Magnificent Six by the sports magazine.**

**All of the girls' families received advanced copies. Elle had found out that her parents and her grandfather had proudly displayed the article that contained the interview Elle had participated in along with one of the group pictures that had been taken throughout the course of the photo shoot days before.**


	14. Chapter 14

**~ 14 ~**

**Early in the morning, Elle had been in her room at her mom's house in Georgetown by the time her mom had woken up that morning. Elle's room had been separated from her mother's by the length of the hallway that held the guest room, Elle's bathroom and the guest bathroom. Of course needless to say the way that Director Shepard woke up this particular morning was not how she wanted to wake up. Nor was she expecting to be woken up at 5am by the sound of Pat Benatar's greatest hits playing at full blast from Elle's iPhone which she had set on her iHome when she had turned in for the night the night before. The song of choice at the moment happened**_** Heartbreaker**_**, but when Elle had woken her mom up the song that was blaring was**_** Love is a Battlefield. **_**So within minutes of being woken up at 5am only after going to bed two hours prior due to a late night op in MTAC. **

"**Elle Spencer Gibbs!"**

"**Oops sorry, Mom. Didn't mean to wake you."**

"**Just turn it down."**

"**I will."**

"**Thank-you."**

"**Must have been a late night of staking your claim on Dad over a glass of bourbon in your office with Sam." Elle said trying to be subtle enough as she hinted to her mom's late night chat with Colonel Mann during the Torrance/Grady investigation five years ago.**

"**No, I was overseeing an op in MTAC all night long; if you really need to know."**

"**Sure Mom."**

"**Okay now you can turn your music off. Either go back to bed or start getting your stuff together for your time with your dad."**

"**Yes mom." Elle said as her mother returned back to her bedroom.**

**In between meets and training with the rest of the Magnificent Six; Elle had invited the girls over for a sleep over later on. So it was yet another day of hanging out at NCIS with her parents and her Dad's team until it was time for the sleep over. Of course Elle was still sorting out the details of where the sleep over was going to be with her parents while she was at the agency. The Director and Gibbs were barely speaking to each other at the moment unless it was work related. As of late the work related discussions were far and few between. Something had happened between the Director and Gibbs, something that Elle and Gibbs' team weren't privy to in the slightest. But of course after being their daughter for fourteen years so far, Elle had a pretty good idea of what was causing the latest rift between her parents.**

**Recently Elle's mom had been seeing someone for quite some time now and from what Elle had gathered from the way her parents were acting as of late, her father wasn't too pleased with the Director's new significant other. Which as far as Elle was concerned when it came to her dad's opinion of her mom's new beau, it was beyond uncalled for since her mom had to be completely okay with Dr. Ryan being in the picture as much as she was on both the professional and personal level. Everyone could see the unhappiness in Gibbs when the Director's new guy came to the agency to pick the Director up for a lunch date every so often. This discord that occurred cause somewhat of a rift, a split, dissention in the ranks if you will when it came to the latest fight. Elle, Ziva and Abby were clearly on the Director's side of the fight. Ducky and Palmer were the only two people wise enough to not be involved in Gibbs and the Director's fight. Tony and McGee on the other hand weren't as wise when they chose to be on Gibbs' side.**

**Gibbs wasn't surprised when Ziva chose to side with the Director in the argument. Ziva and Director Shepard had been close for a number of years now; Gibbs knew they had been tight since Cairo. He knew nothing would change nine years of loyalty. But what had stunned him was that his favorite had opted to be on **_**Mommy's **_**side instead of his. But in all fairness Gibbs should have seen it coming. While sitting at her dad's desk and waiting for the war to be over much like her dad's team had been when her dad's desk phone rang.**

**"Hello, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs' desk." Elle said.**

**"My, my; Elle Spencer Gibbs, this can't be you."**

**"It is." Elle said once she recognized the voice on the other end of the phone.**

**"How old are you now, kid?" the mystery caller asked.**

**"Fourteen."**

**"Fourteen, wow. Seems like just yesterday you were an adorable little four year old sitting on my lap. Where's your dad at?"**

**"He's up in mom's office arguing with her."**

**"Not good."**

**"You're telling me."**

**"Well have him call me when he's done arguing."**

**"Will do. Talk to you soon." Elle said.**

**Elle and the mystery caller hung up with each other. Tony, Ziva and McGee's interest had been piqued just as Gibbs came out of the Director's outer office.**

**"Sorry guys, its need to know."**

**Seconds later, Gibbs was in the squad room with his daughter and his team. Gibbs of course told Elle to vacate his desk. As they passed each other after Elle had gotten up from her dad's desk was when Elle had decided to let her dad know of the phone call he had just recently missed.**

**"You had a phone call, while you were arguing with mom." Elle whispered.**

**"Who?"**

**"LJ. He wants you to call him back when you have a moment."**

**"DiNozzo, McGee, David; take Elle to pick up her teammates and bring them to my house. Stay with them until I get there."**

**"On it boss." McGee said.**

**Tony grabbed Elle's stuff just after he pulled his gun out of his desk like Ziva and McGee had. Ziva escorted Elle out of the squad room with Tony and McGee following behind.**

**Once his team and his daughter were in the elevator; Gibbs called LJ back. As the phone rang, Director Shepard took her place at her familiar resting place at the railing in front of MTAC. From her vantage point, Director Shepard kept a watchful and protective eye on Gibbs.**


	15. Chapter 15

**~ 15 ~**

**Another late night at the agency. She was the only one besides the night shift and the custodial staff at the agency. She was the only one from the left out of the day shift of agents and MTAC techs that remained at the agency at this hour. She was up in her office for some time now. Her daughter had been with her ex at his house along with her teammates. After she left she was meeting her significant other at a local restaurant for a late dinner. Director Shepard had just sat down at her desk after discussing a possible joint op with Mossad with Director David via video feed in MTAC. Of course once she stepped foot in her office, Director Shepard had been quite relieved that she didn't have to deal with Director David anymore. Director Shepard was about to retrieve her gun, badge and NCIS ID from her desk draw when a small jewelry box that had been her desk for past seven years. The same jewelry box that had been in her possession since the op had ended in 1999.**

**Director Shepard took said jewelry box out of the draw and opened it. Inside the box rested two silver rings; one a two and a half carat diamond engagement ring, the other a silver wedding band that wasn't the typical wedding. The wedding band had started off in the traditional wedding band shape, but the ring came together in a Celtic knot shape at the end. When she saw them the memories had started to flood back to her. She was fighting every fiber of her being when it came to succumbing to the urge to put the rings on her hand one last time. Director Shepard knew that somewhere hidden in the home that Gibbs once shared with Shannon and their daughter. The same home he had shared with his three ex-wives, the home he had allowed both Colonel Mann and Dr. Ryan in. The home that their daughter spent time in since the day she was born. Somewhere in that home, Gibbs had put his wedding band from their op. In safe storage or if you will in hiding. In hiding so that he didn't have to be reminded of that time. Director Shepard knew the reason why Gibbs had put his ring in hiding just as he had put his ring from his marriage to Shannon in hiding after her death. It was his way of forgetting the heartbreak that came with Shannon's death and Director Shepard leaving him when she was still a junior agent. Of course Director Shepard knew there was one thing that Gibbs was never going to forgive her for. That one thing that he wouldn't forgive her for was the fact that she never told Gibbs of her pregnancy when she was pregnant with Elle fourteen years ago until the day Elle was born and she had told Gibbs to meet her at the hospital when she was in labor that day.**

**Director Shepard could no longer hold off the urge to put her rings on before she left for her date. So without much mental protest from her subconscious, Director Shepard put on the rings. Once they were on her hand she remained in her desk chair for some time as she looked at the rings on her hand. She wondered if she had made the right choice all those years ago when she left Gibbs on the plane with the jacket he had bought her during their op. To say that Director Shepard had regrets when it came to Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a complete and utter understatement to say the least. But now, fourteen years later; fourteen years after she had left him alone on the plane, there was nothing that she could do about it. **

**Gibbs was with Dr. Ryan. Director Shepard knew that she had her chance and she blew it. Besides she was with Bentley Sargenta – Raulise, sort of. It was still far too early in the Director's new relationship for her to be able to determine if it would last. She had tried to gauge if her relationship with Dr. Capt. Gelfand had as much longevity as she had hoped it would, but as it turned out; that relationship fell short. When Director Shepard snapped back to reality, she saw what time it was. Her date had been waiting for a long time now and she didn't want to keep him waiting much longer, so she took the rings off and put them back in her desk drawer where they had been.**

**Before long Director Shepard had arrived at the restaurant and had just taken her seat at the table. Director Shepard could tell that her date was relieved to see her when she had arrived.**

**"Sorry I'm late, some things came up at work and I had to take a call from my daughter on my way here." Director Shepard said as she placed the cloth napkin in her lap.**

**"It's okay, I'm just glad to see you."**

**Director Shepard took a sip of the wine the waiter had poured for her as she had put her phone on silent.**

**"So you said you had a daughter."**

**"Yes, I do."**

**"How old?"**

**"Fourteen."**

**"What's her name?"**

**"Elle."**

**"Where is she tonight? At home?"**

**"No, she's at her dad's house with him; she's having a sleepover with her teammates."**

**"Teammates?"**

**"Elle just recently made it on the U.S. Women's Gymnastics team for the 2016 Summer Olympics."**

**"You and your husband must be proud of her." Bentley said unknowingly sticking his foot in his mouth.**

**"Elle's dad isn't my husband or my anything. He's my ex-boyfriend and he's one of my agents."**

**Bentley looked a bit confused.**

**"It's complicated; let's just leave it at that."**

**An hour or two later; Director Shepard was home and she was lounging on her bed in her bedroom with her laptop on her lap. At 3am, Director Shepard was finally able to have a face to face conversation with her daughter via Skype. Of course all Elle wanted to know about was how her mother's date had gone. **


	16. Chapter 16

**~ 16 ~**

**The following morning Gibbs came down to the kitchen to find his daughter chatting over breakfast with her teammates. Gibbs had gotten up late that morning since he had spent most of the previous night in his basement clearing things out and giving Elle along with her teammates some space. Much like Director Shepard; Gibbs had a late night. He knew that Elle had spoken with her mother before she turned in for the night. Right as Elle and her teammates were eating their breakfast, before Gibbs was awake; Leyla had stopped by with Amira to see if Elle would watch Amira for her while she ran to the grocery store. Much like her father, Elle couldn't say no when it came to little Amira who was now five years her junior.**

**"Who is this little cutie?" Gabby asked as Amira sat down on Elle's lap at the dining room table where they all were sitting.**

**"This is Amira; she's my dad's goddaughter. Her grandfather was my dad's boss and mentor for many years before he died in the line of duty two years ago."**

**"She's adorable." Kyla said.**

**Elle nudged Amira a little.**

**"Thank-you, Ky la." Amira said as she had tried her hardest to say Kyla's name.**

**"Guys since she's having a hard time with your names, would you mind if she gives you a nickname or something?"**

**"That's fine." Jordyn said.**

**"Whatever makes it easy for her." Aly responded.**

**At this point Amira had gotten off of Elle's lap and had gone over to sit on McKayla's.**

**"So what do you want to call us?" McKayla asked Amira.**

**"Umm, I don't know." **

**Gibbs watched from the doorway to the kitchen at this point.**

**"Amira why don't you run up to my room and grab my hair tie box so I can do your hair."**

**"The one with the Eiffel Tower on it that says Paris underneath it?"**

**"Yeah that one."**

**"Okay, I'll go get it."**

**With that Amira ran out of the room and straight pass Gibbs in a crazy five year old frenzy.**

**"Out of curiosity, where is Amira's mother from?" Gabby asked.**

**"Leyla is from Iraq. Amira's dad was the son of my dad's boss/mentor. So Amira is half Iraqi and half American. Leyla and Amira have only live here in the States for a little over two years now."**

**"Where did they live before?" Gabby inquired once again.**

**"Baja, Mexico; after Amira's grandfather, Mike died two years ago, they moved State side and live a few houses down from us."**

**"Paris?" Kyla asked in attempts to change the subject.**

**"Yeah it's a long story."**

**"Come on tell us." Gabby egged.**

**"Well you guys know that my parents aren't together like most parents are." **

**The girls nodded.**

**"One night, fourteen years ago when they were working together overseas in Marseilles, France; they ended up conceiving me. My mom later on around the time I was Amira's age, had told my dad about me and he made the box that Amira is getting. That Christmas he gave it to me."**

**"So you grew up in France?" Aly asked.**

**"Not exactly. I was born in France and spent some time there before my mom and I flew to Israel then to Cairo. I've also spent time in London like you guys and I've also been to Amsterdam along with some other places."**

**"You've basically been all over the world and you're only fourteen." Jordyn said.**

**"Pretty much."**

**Gibbs smiled as he heard of his daughter's childhood travels with his ex as his goddaughter came pass him again.**

**"So you're multilingual then." McKayla said.**

**"Yeah pretty much. Besides speaking English fluently; I speak French, Arabic, Hebrew and Dutch fluently. I also speak Italian and Spanish quite fluently."**

**At this point as Elle had answered the question she was brushing out Amira's hair.**

**"Okay, can you say something in one of those languages for us?"**

**"Oui. Bonjour, mon nom est Elle et il est agréable de rencontrer vous tous."**

**The girls had looks of wonderment on their faces.**

**"I said yes, then I said hello before I introduced myself and said that it was nice to meet all of you."**

**A few hours later after Leyla had picked Amira up and the girls returned to their respective families, Elle had her backpack on her left shoulder as she stepped out of the elevator with her Dad at NCIS. **

**"Elle wears glasses?" Tony questioned when he saw the teen, thus drawing Ziva and McGee's attention away from their work.**

**"Well Tony, she is the Director and Gibbs' daughter so it would only figure she would need glasses." Ziva said.**

**"They suit her quite well." McGee said commenting on the frame as Elle took to the stairs that led to her mother's office.**

**Inside the Director's office waiting for Elle besides her mother were two special visitors waiting for her with her mother.**


	17. Chapter 17

**~ 17 ~**

**Elle was spending her day off with the two guests that were waiting in her mom's office the other day. The trio was walking through Rock Creek Park that afternoon. Both Gibbs and Director Shepard felt that their daughter was more than safe walking through Rock Creek Park with their visitors, but like most parents; they still worried about her. One of the visitors had been completely stunned when he first saw Elle when she walked into her mom's office the day before. Apparently the picture of Elle at age seven didn't do her or her radiant beauty any justice according to one of the visitors.**

**"There's no way that you are fourteen already. Its seems like just yesterday when you were a precocious and rambunctious seven year old running around the store."**

**"Well she is, LJ."**

**"She's far too dolled up to be fourteen, Jack." LJ said commenting on Elle chosen attire of a Henley tank in a light blue color and a pair of Calvin Klein jean capris that had been topped off by pair of BCBG Paris Greer Sandals in black and white from DSW.**

**"But LJ, I am. And I'm only **_**dolled up**_** cause I'm in the company of the world's two most handsome gentlemen ever. A girl has to have some class when she the presence of you two."**

**"You are far too kind, Elle."**

**Elle winked at LJ.**

**"And a tease to boot."**

**"She gets that from her mother." Jack said shaking his head at his granddaughter as the trio took the corner in the path they had been on.**

**"You sure about that, Grandpa?"**

**"She got her smart ass side from her Daddy, Jack; which as I recall Leroy got from you and not Ann."**

**Elle laughed.**

**"So what's this I hear about my granddaughter competing in the 2016 Summer Olympics?"**

**"It's true; I'm on the U.S. Women's Olympic Gymnastics team for Rio."**

**"With the girls who competed in this year's Summer Olympics?" LJ asked.**

**"Yup." Elle said as the feeling of them being followed by someone else besides her protection detail crept into her subconscious.**

**Elle's protection detail noticed the change in the way Elle was carrying herself.**

**"Director." Special Agent Hewitt said subtly into his wrist microphone.**

**"Yes, Elliot."**

**"We may have a situation here. Ms. Gibbs; isn't acting like herself at the moment." Special Agent Hewitt stated.**

**"Alright, what about our guests?" Director Shepard asked, clearly she was just as concerned about Jack and LJ's well-being as she was of her daughter's.**

**"They're fine. Ms. Gibbs is the only one that is affected." Special Agent Stiles chimed in.**

**"Thank-you, Dwayne. Now please bring my daughter and our guests back to the agency."**

**"Yes Ma'am." Special Agent Hewitt and Special Agent Stiles said in unison.**

**"And don't say a word to Special Agent Gibbs. I will handle him." Director Shepard instructed.**

**At this point in time Gibbs had far too much on his plate. On top of the current case of yet another Naval officer who had tried to smuggle drugs into the country before he had dove tailed off the back of the carrier he was stationed on; Gibbs was also contending with the fact that he was trying to find the dirt bag that was after his daughter. Whether or not Gibbs had a lot on his, Director Shepard always knew how to tell him things. Especially when it came to their daughter. **

**Right before the call in from her agents Director Shepard had perched herself at the railing after overseeing a joint sting with the FBI and CGIS in MTAC. Dr. Ryan had just stepped into the elevator after she gave Gibbs a hint to his search into Elle's stalker issue in her own special PSYOPS/DOD way and of course messing with DiNozzo a bit on her way to the elevator. Much like Ziva and McGee, Director Shepard found it quite humorous when Dr. Ryan toyed with DiNozzo. Director Shepard also knew that deep down on some level, Gibbs enjoyed his girlfriend messing with his senior field agent as much as the rest of them did.**

**Once Dr. Ryan was in the elevator and Director Shepard had learned that her daughter and their guest had just made it passed the guard house at the main gate, she had decided to send her old partner a quick text.**

_**Just wanted to let you know something.**_

**Gibbs looked up to where the Director was standing after he read her text and he mouthed his response back to her just as their daughter, his father and his namesake came into the squad room. Now Ziva, McGee and Tony had lost their train of thought.**

_**I'm fighting for you.**_

**With that an all knowing look appeared on Elle's young face.**

**"What is it?" Ziva asked.**

**"She has made her move." Elle said with a smile.**

**Ziva looked a tiny bit confused.**

**"She told him that she's fighting for him."  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**~ 18 ~**

**He had read the text over and over again since he had first received it a few days prior. Even when he wasn't re-reading the text message he had it on instant replay in his mind. **

_**I'm fighting for you.**_

_**I'm fighting for you.**_

_**I'm fighting for you.**_

_**I'm fighting for you.**_

_**I'm fighting for you.**_

**He could hear her say those words in his head. Then again Gibbs could always hear her in his head. At this point both Director Shepard and Gibbs knew that Elle knew about the texts. They also knew by now Gibbs' entire team knew of the texts.**

_**I'm fighting for you.**_

_**I'm fighting for you.**_

_**I'm fighting for you.**_

_**I'm fighting for you.**_

_**I'm fighting for you.**_

**Hell the instant replay of the Director's previous text in her voice interrupted his train of thought a majority of the time since he had read it the first time around. It interrupted his thought process when he was working on the case his team had and when he was trying to find who was going after their daughter. It even interrupted him when he was with Dr. Ryan, whether he and Dr. Ryan were on the job or off the job.**

_**I'm fighting for you.**_

_**I'm fighting for you.**_

_**I'm fighting for you.**_

_**I'm fighting for you.**_

**Both Director Shepard and Elle knew that it didn't take much for Director Shepard to get to Gibbs and for her to stay there. Hell even Dr. Ryan knew how it easy it was for the Director of NCIS to get to Gibbs. Gibbs' Achilles' heel for redheads was no secret to Dr. Ryan either. But of course Dr. Ryan handled everything that involved Director Shepard on a personal level with class. That was something that Gibbs' ex-wife; Stephanie was never able to do. Still it wasn't easy, but Dr. Ryan wasn't going to back down.**

**Gibbs couldn't concentrate on either of his tasks. His entire team saw the distraction on their boss' face. Abby was concerned as usual. But then again Abby always worries about the team no matter what; whether they were in the field or not. Abby had a big heart. Gibbs had excused himself from the agency for a while so that he could clear his head.**

**While Gibbs was leaving the agency in the building in the agency that was in direction eye line from McGee's desk as Abby was on the rear elevator and was heading up to see the Director. Clearly Abby was going to voice her concerns to **_**Mommy**_** when **_**Daddy **_**wasn't around. Abby knew full well that **_**Daddy **_**had no choice and had to listen to **_**Mommy **_**no matter what.**

**Gibbs was heading to the one place where he did all his thinking and where he always went to clear his head, his basement.**

**"Don't worry; Abby, I'll talk to Gibbs as soon as he gets back." the Director said.**

**"Thank-you, Director. But I think that's part of the problem."**

**"How so?"**

**"Your text message from the other day."**

**"What about it?"**

**"Clearly it's the only thing he's been thinking about lately."**

**"He has a case and he's looking into who is after Elle; Abby." Director Shepard said.**

**"He's only focusing on that to distract himself from you, Director since Elle's with you instead of him."**

**"So what do you want me to do about it? Take back the text message I sent him."**

**"No, of course not."**

**"Good because it's a bit too late to take that back now and you know that."**

**With that last statement along with the same look and nod Director Shepard had given Gibbs and Colonel Mann during one of the instances where the three of them had debated jurisdictional protocol in her office a number of years ago; Director Shepard had dismissed Abby from her office.**

**Once Director Shepard was beyond pleased with the fact that she had gotten to Gibbs yet again. The smile on Director's face said it all it needed to. Thankfully no one else would ever see the pleased look on her face.**


	19. Chapter 19

**~ 19 ~**

**Director Shepard was in her office at the agency. Her gun, badge and NCIS id was in its usual desk drawer. There were a pile of case files on the one side of her desk while there were about three or four open case files in front of her. Director Shepard was at the moment; besides the case files in front of her, the Director was also consulting on Gibbs' current case. This particular case had fallen under the category of national security which meant that both Director Shepard and Dr. Ryan were involved. Throughout the course of the case, Gibbs was having flashbacks back to when he had cases that had involved Colonel Mann and the Director would possessively watch from her perch whenever the Colonel was in the building. Of course; Director Shepard had called her way of keeping an eye on Gibbs back then and now something else besides **_**possessiveness**_** as Gibbs had.**

**Tony was enjoying the whole situation Gibbs was in a bit too much. A few days prior; Dr. Ryan was in the building consulting some and giving Gibbs what the DOD had on Master Sergeant Katzer. Today it was the Doctor's turn to sit in the back seat while her boyfriend questioned PFC Jake Vanderbilt and Corporal Elias York; two men in the Master Sergeant's squad, with the Director. Tony, Ziva and McGee all resided in Observation with Dr. Ryan on this particular day; the quartet was clearly keeping an eye on the Marines on the other side of the glass for Gibbs and the Director at the moment. Now Dr. Ryan knew as well as anyone else that when it came to Gibbs, the Director didn't mess around at all. Dr. Ryan also knew all about their 1999 op long before Gibbs had told her about it or even before their respective kids came into the picture legitimately within their relationship.**

**Both women knew it would be a battle for Gibbs. Needless to say neither of their egos helped. Director Shepard was still on somewhat of a high when it came to her victory over the Colonel. At that moment, the Director realized that she never did finish the article on Colonel Mann's retirement in the paper five years ago when Gibbs had tricked her into watching Carson Taylor. At the time; back then Elle was 8 years old, the same age her half-sister was when she died. Carson, in his precocious 9 year old nature had led young Elle into her first crush at the time. It was quite cute to say the least. Now six years later Elle was a bit more occupied than she was when she had first met Carson and he was the furthest thing from Elle's mind as anyone or anything could be.**

**At the moment, just seconds before Gibbs and Director Shepard came into Interrogation; Elle had ducked into Observation before her parents saw her. Much like her dad's team; Elle enjoyed watching her parents question witnesses and suspects. She knew that out of the present company four of them considered a Gibbs and Shepard interrogation to be pure sport for them, art in the making. Elle also knew that her parents didn't like her observing an interrogation when she was at the agency. Of course Elle always did the complete opposite of what her parents told her to do. She got that from both of her parents; they knew it and everyone around them did as well.**

**"Elle, you shouldn't be in here." Dr. Ryan said just as the Interrogation got underway.**

**On the other side of the glass the Director had taken her seat on the opposite side of the table from the Private and the Corporal while Gibbs took his usual place in the shadows of Interrogation. This was what Director Shepard and his team called Gibbs' overprotective side. Gibbs just thought of it as him making sure he didn't lose anyone else from his team besides Kate. Nor did he want to put the agency through losing more agents especially after Mike; a year and six months ago.**

**"My name is Jennifer Shepard; and I am the Director of NCIS. This is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs; we're here to ask you a few questions in regards to Master Sergeant Katzer." Director Shepard stated.**

**In observation Elle was about to respond to the Doctor's previous statement.**

**"What my parents don't know, won't hurt me; Sam."**

**Tony, Ziva and McGee smiled.**

**The group continued to watch the fine art being put out in front of them. While Gibbs' agents and Elle watched on, the Doctor went into psych eval mode as she tends to do during an investigation. Gibbs hadn't said much throughout the interrogation. At least until now that is.**

**"Let them go. We've got better things to do then to play these games with them."**

**"That's my cue." Elle said as she quickly left Observation.**

**Gibbs and Director Shepard exited Interrogation after their daughter was out of sight. Dr. Ryan and Gibbs' agents had exited Observation around the same time as the Director and Gibbs had departed from the other side of the glass. Dr. Ryan was giving Gibbs and the Director what she had observed when it came to the Marines' behavior during the interrogation. Tony had spaced out while Doctor Ryan spoke. Ziva was attempting to get Tony to refocus; which was easier said than done as usual. McGee on the other hand seemed to be quite interested in what Dr. Ryan was saying.**

**Later that night when the Director returned home from yet another long day at the agency, there was a bit of a surprise waiting for her when she arrived. Within the confines of the Director's home was Elle sitting in the living room on her mother's settee with two additional guests. Guests of the four legged creature kind. Lying next to Elle on the settee were to small pugs who were under a year old respectively. The baby pugs were both black in color and they were sitting quite close to Elle at this point.**

**"They were a gift, from Grandpa and LJ; their way of saying congratulations for making it into the Olympics."**

**"Okay."**

**"They're girls, Grandpa had them fixed already and LJ bought all the supplies along with all the toys we need for them. All I have to do besides caring for them and playing with them is to give them names. Figured you could help me with that."**

**With that Director Shepard set her belongings down before she took a seat next to her daughter on the settee with the pugs. **


	20. Chapter 20

**~ 20 ~**

**The following morning Elle was up earlier than she normally would get up to feed and walk her new pugs to which she had named Paris and London. Elle had figured that naming her pugs after the two European cities that held a great deal of significance to her as well as her parents was more than fitting. The Director had Paris and London's respective food and water bowls engraved with their names on the back side of the bowls. Meanwhile on the front side of the bowls had the words food and water engraved on them. Paris and London had become quite accustomed to their new lives to the point where they would follow Elle around quite faithfully.**

**In fact they would go back and forth between houses with Elle. They were the only two dogs that were allowed to set their paws in the NCIS building with own NCIS ids attached to their collars. Of course whenever they were visiting the agency; Abby had fallen in love with Paris and London every single time. But much unlike Mortimer and his visit a few years ago; Paris and London had full access that was unhindered by them having to be on their leashes every time they were there. Paris and London were just as spoiled as their adoptive mother; Elle had been. That was quite obvious to everyone.**

**Now on this particular late morning as Elle walked pass the squad room with Paris and London in tow as well as her cup of French Vanilla coffee in hand from the diner something was different and Elle had noticed. When Elle and the pugs came in to the agency that day, Tony was just coming back to work after taking some insisted time off per instructions from Gibbs, the Director and Dr. Cranston. Of course Dr. Ryan also chimed in on Tony taking some time off. So Tony had no idea about Paris and London. When he had first seen the pups that morning, Tony was a bit surprised to say the least.**

**"So what are their names?" Tony asked as Paris had left Elle and her sister's side to go over to Ziva.**

**Moments later London followed suit when she saw Abby come into the squad room.**

**"Ziva has Paris and Abs has London." Elle answered as she sat down at her dad's desk. **

**Abby was holding London like a baby while she rubbed London's stomach as she leaned against McGee's desk.**

**"Paris and London?" Tony questioned while he tried to exude an air that wasn't that of a curious child trapped in a forty year olds' body.**

**Ziva, Abby and Elle just rolled their eyes. McGee was just thinking how pathetic his colleague had sounded. While McGee thought of Tony's pathetic nature at the moment, he also wondered where Gibbs was. Gibbs had to know that Dr. Ryan was due in at the agency to work on the Katzer case at any second and yet Gibbs was nowhere to be found. Little did they know, but Gibbs was up in the Director's office with the Director of course. Once again Gibbs had started to bring the Director her favorite blend of coffee. Elle had known of her dad bringing her mom the daily cup of coffee. Dr. Ryan on the other hand didn't know.**

**Up in the Director's office, there seemed to be a bit of intrigue between the colleagues. **

**"Come on, Jethro; you have to do better than that. Especially after all these years."**

**"I'm not denying anything, Jen. It was just like old times the ****other day and I enjoyed but as you have said, this isn't Paris."**

**"I know that, if it was we'd be married and Elle would have a younger sibling or two."**

**Gibbs nodded.**

**"You've thought about it, I know you have. I always knew what you were thinking, Jethro."**

**"Nothing has changed."**

**"Really cause as far as I am concerned a lot has changed."**

**"Has it now, Jen." Gibbs said playing a minor trick on the Director.**

**The Director clearly saw that Gibbs was trying to be mischievous.**

**"Yes, Jethro; it has. We have a daughter together remember, she's the best of both of us."**

**"That she is, Jen; that she is."**

**"One of these days, I'll get you to admit that you still love me after all these years. That you still have a thing for redheads even though you are seeing someone who isn't a crimson beauty once again."**

**"State the obvious why don't you, Madame Director."**

**"Jethro, Jethro, Jethro; your track record says otherwise. Shannon, the ex-wives and myself. That says it all."**

**Gibbs gave the Director his stare. **

**The Director rebuked Gibbs' stare with one of her own. One that told Gibbs not to dig himself a bigger ditch. **

**"Oh and I almost forgot, this all began with Ann. A bit Oedipal in some instances." the Director said as she flaunted her education in front of her ex.**

**With that Gibbs left the Director's office just in time as far as Dr. Ryan's arrival was concerned. Gibbs saw Elle was entertaining his team with her dogs. As Gibbs scooted their daughter out of his desk, the Director took to her perch just as Dr. Ryan joined them. It was now time for the Director to go into protection mode when it came to the two people she cared the most about.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**~ 21 ~**

** This week the Director had a lot of free time on her hands. Free time in her personal life that is. Her professional life at the agency was busier than ever. It was two weeks away from Christmas, which meant that the Director only had two weeks left to buy Christmas presents for Elle. She also had two weeks to iron out the arrangement for the impending holidays as far as Elle was concerned with Gibbs. After all the Director was still unsure of what Gibbs' plans were for Christmas this year. She had no idea if Gibbs was heading up to Stillwater to spend the holiday with his dad or if he had opted to stay in the area this year and have his father come down as he had three years ago at this time. The Director figured that her ex would stay local at least for Christmas so that Dr. Ryan would be able to see him as well.**

** Elle was spending this week at Gibbs' house which was one of the other contributing factors when it came to the Director having free time in her personal life at the moment. Of course not having Elle and the pugs around did make the Director feel somewhat alone. That was one feeling she could do without. Things with the guy she was seeing hadn't turned out too well. Of course it probably didn't help that she was subconsciously comparing that relationship with the one she had with Gibbs way back when.**

** The snow had already hit DC as well as the surrounding areas. Snow was falling again today as the Director got ready for yet another day at the agency. There was some sort of discord at the moment between Gibbs and Dr. Ryan; as far as the Director knew after she had realized what was happening there was a good chance that it had to do with the Katzer case. But of course the Director still somewhat suspected that Dr. Ryan had caught on to Gibbs' daily supply of coffee that the Director had at her disposal for the past few weeks. Then again there was also the fact that the previous night; Gibbs and Dr. Ryan were fighting over protocol when it came to the case. There certainly was no doubt in the Director's mind that there would be some sort of argument between the duo today that would end up in her office, forcing the Director to mediate just as she had to when this same situation arose when Gibbs and the Colonel were at each other's throats during the Grady/Dalton case back in 2007.**

** At this point the Director had more then enough when it came to squabbling between Gibbs and Dr. Ryan. It was as if Ziva and Tony were arguing over something. At least Tony and Ziva's squabbling didn't bother her as much as Gibbs and Dr. Ryan's had. As the Director poured herself half a cup of coffee before her protection detail came to get her that morning. The Director had decided that it may be a bit on the wiser side to wait until she was in her town car to put her heels on. It was just a minor safety precaution. That and she didn't want to hear Gibbs say that he was right. Although as she thought about it, maybe if she put her heels on now then she could milk it so that she would be the center of Gibbs' attention instead of Dr. Ryan. This would be one mind game, Dr. Ryan would never see coming.**

** So with that the Director put her shoes on just as her protection detail arrived at her home. The Director had made it to her town car perfectly fine. It was fine until she got out of her town car at the Navy Yard . The street and sidewalks were a bit on the icy side of things. Two steps from her town car and the Director took a spill on the pathway that led to the main entrance of NCIS. Her protection detail had been walking behind her when she fell. Once she hit the ground they were instantly at the Director's side to help her back up.**

** "Take me to Dr. Mallard now." Director Shepard instructed her detail.**

** The agents did as they were told and took the Director down to the Autopsy suite.**

** "What happened?" Ducky asked when his friend and colleague came into Autopsy by way of her protection detail supporting her as she hobbled along.**

** "She slipped outside, Dr. Mallard."**

** "Director Shepard instructed us to bring her to you."**

** With that Ducky took a look at his friend's injury.**

** "She needs to be taken to Bethesda."**

** "It's that bad, Ducky?"**

** "From what I've seen; my dear, it will need work."**

** "We'll take her, Doctor." **

** "Should I let Gibbs and Elle know, Director?" Palmer asked as the agents escorted the Director out of the room.**

** "Let Elle know."**

** "And Gibbs, Ma'am?"**

** "Don't worry about him, Palmer."**

** With that the Director and her agents were on their way to Bethesda. Palmer let Elle know what was going on. Within minutes of knowing what had happened to her mom, Elle had called her namesake/her mom's friend for a ride to Bethesda. After Elle arrived at Bethesda she made a point getting into her mom's room. Of course the nurse that was on duty was just as stubborn as the nurse the Director had to contend with in 2006 when Gibbs was in his second coma. But the nurse wasn't a problem for Elle, she took after her mom in that department after all. It wasn't long after Elle had gained access into her mom's hospital room that Gibbs had finally found out what had happened to the Director, he was over at the hospital in a matter of milliseconds. After the Director was brought back into her room following her surgery; Gibbs and Elle waited for her to come to.**

** "Elle; you and your mom are staying with me until she heals up."**

** Of course by this point Elle had gathered what her mom's end game was. So when her dad had said that they were staying with him, Elle couldn't help but smile. **

_**So long Sam, Jen is back in the picture again. **_

** "Okay, Dad. Just one thing."**

** "Fire away, kid."**

** "What are you gonna tell Sam? She's going want to know what is going on."**

** "Let me handle her."**

** "Okay."**

** After that the Director came around. Shortly after that once she realized Elle and Gibbs were at her bedside, Elle had told her that they were staying with Gibbs while she healed per Gibbs' request. With a poker face on; the Director smiled on the inside.**


	22. Chapter 22

**~ 22 ~**

** That night was an interesting night at Gibbs' home. It had only been nine or so hours since Director Shepard fell. Elle was getting her mother a drink while her mother worked on some case files in the living room. Gibbs was down in the basement with Dr. Ryan who had just walked in moments before. Needless to say, but Dr. Ryan wasn't expecting to see Director Shepard on Gibbs' couch. It was quite clear to Elle and Director Shepard that the good doctor wasn't too thrilled about the current arrangements. At this point, Elle didn't really give a damn about what Dr. Ryan thought about the current living arrangements and the Gibbs' household. After fourteen years, Elle finally had her parents together and under one roof. Dr. Ryan was yelling as Gibbs was trying to get a word in edge wise.**

** "She's not letting up at all." Elle said as she handed her mom the glass of water she had just poured.**

** "Well."**

** "Well? That's all you can say."**

** "Elle if there is anyone who can handle a temperamental woman, it's your dad."**

** "True, I mean enough time with Diane, Stephanie and you; Dad can handle just about anything."**

** The Director grabbed the pillow that was closest to her on the couch and threw it at her daughter.**

** "Hey."**

** "That's what you get for being a smart alex like your dad." the Director said.**

** "Thanks. Now can I get back to studying for my French midterm?"**

** The Director nodded and Elle returned to her studies as the Director went back to her case files.**

** Meanwhile downstairs in the basement, Gibbs was finally able to get a word in. **

** "Sam, you need to relax. Jen fell and instead of her staying by herself until next week when Elle is back with her at her house. She wouldn't have anyone with her after Noemi goes home for the night. I just can't leave her alone like that with an injury, it's a Marine thing."**

** "Marine thing, sure. From what I saw; when I came in, the three of you looked pretty cozy on that couch. Kind of reminded me of the time you told me about a movie night you had with your first wife and daughter before they died."**

** "Sam, I can't erase the past I have with Jen. Nor would I ever want to."**

** "Yeah, kind of figured that much."**

** At this point Elle had taken the glass from her mom and brought back into the kitchen. Elle could hear the tone of being completely pissed off in Dr. Ryan's voice. She could also sense the fact that Dr. Ryan considered Elle to be a complete and utter mistake. Seconds later Dr. Ryan stormed up the stairs, leaving Gibbs beyond in her wake. The Director was still on the couch with her injured leg propped up of course. Director Shepard could see the look in her daughter's eyes when they both heard the clicking of Dr. Ryan's heels on the kitchen floor once she came up from the basement.**

** "Elle." Director Shepard called after her daughter as Elle had made her way to meet up with the Doctor in the kitchen.**

** The basement door was still wide open from when Dr. Ryan and Gibbs had gone down earlier.**

** "Sam."**

** "What is it, Elle? I have to get home."**

** "I've come to terms with the fact that Parker is no longer interested me. But what I refuse to deal with is the fact you think that I am a mistake and that you are better than my mom. I am not a mistake and you really need to get over the fact that my mom is in my dad's life both professionally and personally." **

** "Jethro!"**

** With that Gibbs took the stairs two at a time. By this point, Dr. Ryan had all of her things together. Director Shepard gave Gibbs a look that told him that he had to do something about their daughter since she was in essence in a state of immobility.**

** "Elle." Gibbs said firmly.**

** Elle was about to go in for another round, even after her dad called her off.**

** "Elle Spencer Gibbs, back off now."**

**` With that Elle did as she was told and back down. Dr. Ryan left for the night, clearly the Doctor was still annoyed with Director Shepard's presence.**

** "Go to bed now." the Director said to her daughter once Dr. Ryan was out of the house.**

** "But Mom." Elle protested.**

** "Elle, bed now." **

** Elle begrudgingly went up to bed after she was reprimanded by her dad for a second time.**

** Seconds later Elle's bedroom door slammed shut.**

** "What are we going to do with her, Jethro?"**

** "The same thing your dad wanted to do with you when you acted out."**

** "Whoever said that I acted out as a child?"**

** Gibbs didn't say a word.**

** "I was a good kid, Jethro. Not a troublemaker like you were." the Director said with a smirk on her face.**

** The duo stayed up for a bit longer before they turned in for the night themselves. Gibbs and the Director went up to the bedroom they were sharing. At one point before they both fell asleep there was a moment of weakness between the old partners, one that was akin to what let to their daughter's existence on the hot August night in Marseilles all those years ago. One kiss and they both didn't know what was going to happen next.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**~ 23 ~**

** The two weeks between the time of the Director's accident and Christmas had passed. Director Shepard had a fractured ankle from the spill she had taken a few weeks back. It was now Christmas Eve Day, snow had been falling since 2am and Jack would be landing any minute now. Gibbs would be leaving in a few minutes to pick his dad up from the airport while Elle and the Director hung out at home. Since the kiss between the Director and Gibbs eight days or so ago, things had been a bit off between them. London had cuddled up next to the Director as Paris was on the floor in front of the tree playing with one of their chew toys. Elle was upstairs grabbing the gifts she had purchased for parents and grandfather when she was able to duck out for a bit in the weeks prior.**

** Just before winter break, Elle had made a friend. Her new friend was a girl by the name of Dina Coors. Dina was also apart of D.C.'s political power players due to the fact that her mother was one of Colorado's senators in D.C. Dina's dad was apart of one of the families that originally co-founded the famous beer brewing company. Now on the other hand, Director Shepard was fielding phone calls from Assistant Director Owen Granger about an op Hetty Lange and her team was working over the holidays. Granger wanted them to continue working on the op today despite the fact that it was a holiday. Hetty on the other hand wanted to give her agents the today and tomorrow off. When Hetty had challenged Granger, Granger decided to take the argument to a higher authority. Because Granger wanted to take the argument to a higher authority and that higher authority at the moment was none other than Director Shepard herself. **

** Even though she was away from the agency for the day, Director Shepard was still capable of having a video conference with Assistant Director Granger and Hetty due to the Face Time ability her iPhone had. Much like Gibbs, Granger was unable to see that the Director was clearly annoyed by this particular predicament. Hetty on the other hand saw how annoyed her colleague was.**

** "With all due respect, Director Shepard; but Hetty and her team won't have this op resolved before the New Year if you allow them to have today and tomorrow off for the holiday."**

** "Owen, if I recall correctly; you have been the Assistant Director of NCIS eleven months whereas I have been the Director of NCIS for six years now. I do believe I have the higher authority as well as the deciding choice here."**

** By this point Gibbs had left to retrieve his Dad from the airport. Gibbs didn't want a repeat of when Jack showed up at the house like he did three years ago on this day.**

** Hetty smiled.**

** "So what's the verdict, Ma'am?" Granger asked after the verbal smack down.**

** "I'm giving Hetty and her team the time off for the holiday."**

** "Thank-you, Director." Hetty said.**

** "Director, they won't be able to complete the op then."**

** "Like I said before; Owen, I have the authority and it is my choice."**

** Granger wasn't pleased, that was clear.**

** "Merry Christmas, to you both."**

** By this time, Elle was hooking London's leash to London's collar while London squirmed like any puppy would. Paris was already attached to her leash at this point.**

** "Want to get out for a bit before Dad and Grandpa get in from the airport?" Elle asked her mother once London was all hooked up.**

** "Sure why not."**

** "You need your crutches."**

** "I know that."**

** "I know that you know. Only problem is that my hands are full at the moment."**

** "Well either switch Paris' leash to the hand you have London's or give me them to me while you get my crutches for me."**

** "Okay, take them."**

** Elle handed over the pugs to her mom.**

** Seconds later the mother/daughter duo were out walking the streets with the pugs. They did leave a note of any sorts for Gibbs and Jack telling them that they were out walking the dogs. The Director and Elle both figured that they would be back before Gibbs and Jack were back. That of course set Gibbs off when he and his Dad got back to the house. When they did, Elle and the Director were still out walking the dogs; they had no idea that they would be in for it when they got home. But of course after the Director learned that Gibbs had told his Dad about the moment of indiscretion a few days earlier. Gibbs knew from the past and in general that the Director was a private kind of person. That she only let things that she deemed necessary for others to know when she felt it was fit for them to know. If it wasn't, the Director didn't share it with them.**

** Of course Elle half expected there to be some sort of fight between her parents. So Elle pretty much thought this would be an unpleasant Christmas. This was exactly why they did the holidays separate.**

A/N: This is the last chapter for this story. Figured this was a good place to end Game Changer, PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP AN OUT FOR THE SEQUEL. Thanks for everything!


End file.
